


My Favorite Game

by symsonic



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symsonic/pseuds/symsonic
Summary: Part two of the "Cody/Chris roommate chronicles"Just a slice of life...and a slice of a banana nutella crepe.





	My Favorite Game

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [shizamiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizamiam/pseuds/shizamiam) in the [boysofsummer19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer19) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> (Oops sorry I’m prompting so many of them! They’re my faves.) 
> 
> I want literally anything about them living together as “Longtime Roommates”. How messy is their apartment? Does Cody contribute to any of the chores? Does he leave a list of specific items he wants from the grocery store for when Chris inevitably does the shopping or does he just write “snacks”? Give me domesticity!

All Star Break. 

It’s a popularity contest, more or less, but it kinda stings when you miss the vote or you have to decline because that nagging shoulder injury is gonna bite you in the ass if you don’t take the time off to rest up. 

Cody Bellinger was in the latter situation. Voted into the game, he politely declined, figuring he should stay at home, loaf around and nurse this nagging shoulder pain he developed over the past week. Home being his shared apartment in Los Angeles with teammate Chris Taylor, of course.

And loaf around meaning lying on the sofa playing Fortnite on his PS4.

_**“I’m going out to Ralph’s.”**_ Chris puts on a pair of sandals and heads towards the door. **_“Want anything? Speak now or forever hold your peace?”_**

Cody mulled for a second as he tried hiding his character long enough for him to decide. **_“Uh... “_** He audibly fumbles around. **_“...snacks?”_** The sudden gunfire snapped him out of his trance and back into the game, scrambling to find some more cover.

Chris rolls his eyes. **_“Snacks huh?” _**

** _“Yeah. Chips...and ice cream. Definitely ice cream.”_ **

** _“Wanna be specific?”_ **

Not a moment after, his in game character was killed. His shoulders lax a little, and he tosses his controller onto the empty cushion next to him. After a second, he looks back over to Chris, who was still awaiting an answer.

**_“Oh shi--”_** Cody says. **_“Uh...I don’t know? Surprise me?”_**

**_“You know one day I’m going to bring home the worst tasting thing ever just to spite you.”_** Chris humphs as he walks out the door.

**_“Like a jar of olives?”_ **Cody yelled, trying to get the last comment in.

\---

Their relationship was like this on the regular. Chris was the ‘adult’ of the group, while Cody was child-like almost. He wasn’t completely awful however. Chris assigned Cody as the “laundry man” whenever that time came around, and he did a half decent job at it.

Not to mention that one time Cody accidentally unloaded an entire container of scent boosters into a single load of laundry. It smelled like “spring blossoms” for days in the apartment.

One of Cody’s outfield teammates, Alex Verdugo, made fun of him for weeks.

**_“Here’s awesome blossom.”_** Alex jokes as Cody ran onto the field, punching his teammate in the shoulder as retaliation. 

Besides that, Cody was a nice roommate to live with. He was fun to be around during board game and movie nights with friends and teammates. Over the past few months, he began to take an interest in cooking. Nothing gourmet level, but learning simple foods like quesadillas are figuring out how you can use a George Foreman grill to fry an egg.

Chris, on the other hand, handled all of the grocery shopping, complaining to the landlord when things in the apartment went awry, bill organization and other stuff. Whenever Cody’s girlfriend stops by the apartment, she routinely teases him, asking Chris if Cody’s been a “good boy” or not. 

Cody looks down and pouts, like a kid who’s sad because he dropped his ice cream.

Not to say Cody is unable to live on his own. He has done so several times, and said living space didn’t go up in flames, so Chris assumes he must prefer having a friend to live with. A friend that will do the dishes and grocery shop for him.

That Tuesday, Chris awakens to discover Cody lying on the sofa asleep. Apparently he crashed here for the night instead of his bedroom. He gently shakes his roommate’s shoulder a little. **_“Wakey wakey.”_**

Cody brushes it off and turns over. 

A brief thought flashed into Chris’ mind, figuring that he should leave him alone and let him get up at his own time. He begins to turn away but pauses midstep. 

Nah.

He turns back around, places one hand on Cody’s side and the other on his shoulder. With one heave, he shoves his roommate on the sofa, crashing onto the floor below among a mess of empty Red Bull cans and chips. After a few moments of him rolling around, he gets on his knees and shoots a glare at Chris, who was too busy with his hands on his knees laughing.

**_“Dude...WHAT?!”_** Cody shouts out.

It takes a few seconds for Chris to respond, still laughing. **_“Wakey wakey.”_ **Cody’s still staring daggers through him.

** _“I’ll remember that.”_ **

** _“I know I know. I was gonna ask if you wanted to get breakfast.”_ **

The frown was immediately wiped of Cody’s face. **_“Where at?”_**

**_“I don’t know. The usual?”_** Chris was talking about Pantry Cafe. They had pancakes about the size of your face. Cody actually  _ slammed _ his face into a stack once. It’s amazing Snapchat material.

An hour later, both men Uber to the restaurant ready to eat. Chris orders an omelette with a side of bacon, while Cody orders his usual: a banana nutella crepe, bacon and a cold glass of milk. As the waitress arrives with both plates of food, Cody digs into his food like a man who hasn’t eaten for weeks. 

Chris laughs. **_“You’re acting like that’s the best crepe you ever had.”_**

Cody finishes chewing before responding. **_“Because it is.” _**

** _“Better than the one yesterday? And the day before that?”_ **

**_“It gets better every time I have it.”_** He takes another bite of his crepe and gives a gleeful smile. Chris concedes and decides it’s less effort for him to enjoy his own omelette than to understand the inner workings of his roommate.

\---

The break was almost over and both men accomplished absolutely nothing. And that’s what they exactly what they wanted. Their last day before reporting back was spent getting the apartment in order. That way when they come back after a long road trip or an extended innings game, their place won’t be in complete disarray. 

Plus it’ll give them some leeway with being lazy in regards to cleanup.

This is actually a ritual for the two. Cody pretends to be “DJ” and puts a random playlist on the apartment’s dedicated Google Home.They move from room to room, clearing out its contents, sweeping, mopping, dusting and what not. One time Chris suggested they try to KonMari technique to tidying, but Cody declined, saying he loved his belongs way too much to part with them. 

This particular time, Cody decides to take his roommate by surprise. The Spotify playlist started up My Favorite Game by The Cardigans. Cody picks up a lounge chair and walks it over to the far corner, so he can vacuum with ease. His head bops to the rhythm.

_ I don't know what you're looking for _

_ You haven't found it baby, that's for sure _

Chris, who’s finishing up dusting the electronics notices Cody and watches for a few moments before joining in and bopping his head. The two slowly make their way to the center of the room, acting like two wild 90s teenagers during a sleepover.

_ And this is no case of lust you see _

_ It's not a matter of you versus me. _

Cody starts to jump a little while shaking his head, completely ignoring the beat and sends his roommate into a laughing fit. 

_ Its fine the way you want me on your own _

_ But in the end its always me alone _

The sudden change in tempo also causes the two to stop. Locked in each other’s gaze, they felt their hearts palpitate in their chests. It wasn’t from the burst of movement however, they knew that.

_ I'm losing my favorite game _

_ You're losing your mind again _

_ I'm losing my baby, losing my favorite game. _

Just as sudden as the first tempo change came, it changed back to its frantic beat. Cody and Chris snap out of their trances. It takes them a few moments to get back to moving, but Cody drags his arms and legs around, throwing his index and middle fingers into a V shape and trace them across his face, mimicking a 70s dance routine.

The rest of the song played out, and neither of them really talked about that night for about a week. It happened in the dugout actually, during an away game versus the Rockies. But that’s a story for another day.

They finished up cleaning and called it quits for the night. Chris goes to bed rather soundly, but Cody is up for an hour or so, thinking about what happened. His heart never really returned to normal. He always joked about his teammate having “nice eyes”, but in that moment, they were really something to behold. Eventually Cody drifts off with Chris’ eyes during that dance seared into his mind. Eventually, he knew that they were going to have to talk about tonight, but the All-Star break is just about over and baseball is coming back up.

So he’ll cross that bridge when he gets to it.


End file.
